N Force Issue 9
This magazine was priced at £1.95. A free pack of Steve Jacksons Battle Cards were included wit this issue. Regulars Into the Game - 1 page (5) Line-Up #9 - 2 pages (6-7) Competition - 1 page (28) Back Issues - 1 page (29) Chart Toppers - 1 page (61) Junk Mail - 4 pages (90-93) Hyper-Zone - 1 page (94) N-Mart - 2 pages (96-97) Next Month - 1 page (98) News Pages 8-9 *Coming Your Way *Handheld heartache: The Game Child *Kart racing into '93: Super Mario Kart sales encouraging for Bandai *Generous Germans: Germany cheapest for SNES hardware and software *Master Blaser: The Big Breakfast's Zig & Zag Page 10 *In a nutshell *Gaming live: CES '93 *Fast fighter too: Street Fighter II Turbo released in arcades. *Maximum overdrive: Top Gear 2 *Alien advance: Alien vs. Predator Pages 12-13 *CES Show report - Marshal M. Rosenthal *Epilepsy puts game playing in the spotlight *N-Ratings explained... The Yank Tank! - Marshal M. Rosenthal - 2 pages (62-63) *Alone again: Home Alone 2: Lost in New York for SNES and Game Boy *Space madness: Ren and Stimpy: Space Cadet Adventures for Game Boy *Swamp fever!: Swamp Thing for the NES *Lucas-aid!: Monsters (Working Title) from LucasArts Previews Bubsy the Bobcat - Nick Roberts - 3 pages (14-16) Freshly Baked *''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening'' (18) *''Kikikaikai Ninja'' (18-19) *''Kirby's Dreamland'' (19) *''Exhaust Heat II, 'Chester Cheetah: Too Cool to Fool' (20) *Jaki Crush, 'Batman Returns' (22) *Road Riot, 'Chuck Rock 2' (23) Features Japan's RPG Fixation - 2 pages (38-39) :In Japan kids are skipping school, children are being mugged for a console carteidge. Outside one shop, 15,000 game fiends queued overnight in the hope of a copy of the latest RPG game. Norton Kai examines the Japanese cult of role-playing games. Join the Battle in Vangoria - 3 pages (82-84) :Forget the feeble football stickers, the hottest craze in collectable trading cards are mean, moody and absolutely free with N-Force. Thanks to Merlin you can start collecting Steve Jackson Battle Cards beginning with this issue's starter pack free on the cover. Wanna know more? Check this out... :The Battle Master Speaks: Carl Rowley speaks to Steve Jackson Reviews Six of the Best: Super Nintendo Two-Player Games - Nick Roberts - 3 pages (64-66) Kuddly Konix! - 1 page (74) Ace's High (Tips) Pages 50-51 *Street Fighter II, ''On the Ball, Bart's Nightmare, Super Off Road, Super Ghouls 'n' Ghosts, Smart Ball, Super Double Dragon, Kablooey, UN Squadron (SNES)'' *The Fortress of Fear, Bart vs The Juggernauts' (GB) *Dynowars, Abadox, Kickle Cubicle, Captain Planet'' (NES) Page 52 *''Rival Turf, Fatal Fury, Super Mario Kart, Krusty's Super Funhouse'' (SNES), Soul Blazer, Street FIghter II, Road Runner's Death Valley Rally (SNES Action Replay) Road Runner (SNES) - Level 1 Guide - 2 pages (54-55) Mickey's Magical Quest (SNES) - Guide Part One - Nick Roberts - 2 pages (56-57) Out of This World (SNES) - Level 2 Guide - 2 pages (58-59) Game Genie Gallery: Star Wars, Adventure Island 2, Double Dragon 3, Dragon's Lair, Terminator 2 (NES) - (58) Adverts Games *''Max'' - Infogrames - Game Boy - page 16 Magazines *Bad Influence! Issue 2 - 1 page (11) Other Credits Deputy Editor :Nick Roberts Production Editor :Chris Rice Staff Writers :Carl Rowley, Rob Millichamp Contributors :Marshal M. Rosenthal, Norton Kai Art Director :Oliver Frey Designers :Charlie Chubb, Jo Lewis Issue Index Category:Europress Impact issues Category:N Force issues Category:Contains NES Reviews Category:Contains SNES Reviews Category:Contains Game Boy Reviews Category:Magazines released in 1993 Category:Magazines cover-dated 1993